Traição do Sangue
by May Malfoy
Summary: Na família Black não existem ovelhas negras.
1. Infância

**Nota da Autora:**

**x.** Segundo lugar I Challenge Família Black do fórum 3V.

**x.** Prêmio extra de "Melhor Briga".

**x.** Capa no profile.

* * *

**Traição do Sangue**

_Meu irmão e eu contra meus primos._

_Meus primos e eu contra os estranhos._

Provérbio Árabe.

**1. Infância**

Três elfos robustos puxavam a grossa corda erguendo a enorme faixa vermelho-tinto enquanto quatro elfos magrelos, no alto da arcada, estendiam as mãos minúsculas para apanhá-la. Era o último estandarte e o mais importante, ficaria logo acima do centro da cerimônia e trazia a mais importante das mensagens daquela noite: _Toujours Pur_.

Desde a primeira cisão da família, a que deu origem à primeira cerimônia de exclusão, os sucessivos donos daquela casa tentavam apagar aquela frase da parede, mas ela permanecia cada vez mais nítida. Teimosa, como convinha ao velho lema dos Black. Com o passar dos anos os Black se conformaram em adequar a arquitetura da casa ao seu gosto pessoal e esconder a frase incômoda mantendo o salão fechado e mandando bordar imensas faixas como aquela, quando o salão precisasse ser aberto. Sorte essa não ser uma geração de Blacks que não se importava de gastar dinheiro para manutenção do bom nome da família.

Sirius tinha um sorriso de deleite no rosto e um olhar perdido. Sempre ficava assim quando pensava em novas maneiras de envergonhar sua família. Mas o plano de derrubar a faixa com o salão lotado de convidados ficaria apenas no plano das idéias. Sirius também não gostaria que aquela frase ficasse exposta e se tornasse emblema da vergonha dos Black. Como sua mãe, seu tio e os Black antes deles, que a frase entalhada na arcada do salão fosse vinculada com aquela família. Por motivos bem diversos é claro.

Não tinha nada demais, era uma frase curta, simples, em latim, entalhada sabe-se lá quando num salão de cerimônias. E desde que Sirius botara os olhos nela e escutara sua história, tinha se tornado seu lema pessoal. De modo algum ele queria seu lema pessoal vinculado a sua família. _Memento Moris_, era o que Augustus Black tinha escolhido para escrever no brasão de sua família. Realmente não era nada demais e foi aceito como um lema sábio por alguns séculos, até o primeiro Black se envolver em um grupo que discriminavam trouxas. Da discriminação de trouxas para mestiços foi muito rápido e para aquela geração de Black decidir que não era digno viverem sob o lema de um amigo e defensor de trouxas.

Augustus Black gostava tanto de trouxas que, quando chegou perto dos quarenta anos, adicionou um precioso item a sua coleção de objetos trouxas: uma mulher cujo nome e rosto os descendentes de Augustus apagaram para sempre do mundo. Dizem que era bela. Deveria ser, o quadro de Augustus, eternamente colado na parede da casa de Cygnus mostrava uma bela figura de homem.

Sempre que os Black faziam da vida de Sirius um lugar difícil ele pensava em Augustus Black e no seu lema indestrutível. Sirius podia apostar que ele sabia que seu sangue era ruim e acabaria gerando descendentes podres. Se não, por que prenderia suas idéias à parede? Ele sabia... E isso consolava Sirius de alguma forma, quando sua revolta virava uma tristeza tímida, de grifinório que sofre de uma necessidade insalubre de felicidade.

Naquela noite Sirius não estava triste e isso era bom. Estava orgulhoso de dividir um segredo com Augustus Black e os elfos da casa. Orgulhoso de ser diferente de todos os 150 parentes convidados que lotavam o salão. Tinha o sangue de Augustus, ainda que ele e sua esposa trouxa não tivessem tido filhos. Todos os Black naquela celebração se diziam filhos de Abel, irmão de Augustus e marido de Samantha. Ninguém gostava de dizer que Samantha era Weasley, mas tinham o consolo de saber que não havia traidores do sangue naquela época antiga.

Sirius gostava de pensar que a linhagem de Augustus tinha ficado velada todos esses anos, por uma enorme conspiração dos Black e que ele tinha o sangue forte daquele homem. Sua única semelhança com ele, porém, eram os olhos castanhos muito escuros e um tipo de beleza radiante, calorosa.

Todos os Black eram bonitos, ou tinham sido em algum momento das suas vidas. Alguns convidados comentavam em cochichos, todos invejavam silenciosamente a beleza das crianças Black. Eram todos perfeitamente diferentes uns dos outros de modo a não serem alvo de comparações que os desvalorizasse suas belezas delicadas.

Sirius ficava um homem vestido no traje de gala que convinha ao filho mais velho, azul escuro, justo, com bordados prateados e algumas insígnias da família. Um pouco parecido com um militar ou um membro da guarda de honra do Merlin, com aquela cauda de pianista chegando na metade das suas pernas compridas. Era um rapagão alto e encorpado, com um sorriso marcante que variava rapidamente entre a maldade, o sarcasmo e o deboche.

Regulus rosto e cabelos de anjo renascentista, o que fazia seu pai temer que ele nunca fosse levado a sério pelos outros homens. Tinha só 14 anos e já era evidente que com as mulheres ele não teria problema algum. Não havia nada que não conseguisse com seus belos olhos grandes e azuis somados a sua voz e modos agradáveis. Um pequeno príncipe.

Se o irmão se Sirius era o pequeno príncipe da família nada mais conveniente do que posicionar ao seu lado aquela que ocupava o lugar de princesa. Tão parecida com Regulus que se podia tomá-la por sua irmã, Narcissa tinha proporções corporais absolutamente perfeitas. Um pouco imatura para seus 16 anos, mas sabia se comportar dentro de um espartilho e na pomposa veste azul bebê que cabia à caçula de Cygnus.

A mais desajeitada era Andrômeda, com aqueles ombros largos de jogadora de Quadribol. Mas qualquer um que a olhasse nos olhos não poderia deixar de ser hipnotizado por seu rosto trigueiro e seus cabelos castanhos, cujos cachos grossos eram tão brilhantes que dispensavam adereços e enfeites.

Estavam todos dispostos em forma de ferradura de frente para a tapeçaria, de modo que Sirius podia olhar diretamente para a sua prima mais velha, ainda que esta não tivesse olhado para ela uma vez sequer naquela noite. Eram os olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos muito escuros de Bellatrix que faziam com que Sirius e muitos outros a achassem a mais bonita das irmãs. Sirius não podia admitir, mas havia algo de cínico nos lábios finos da prima que mantinham seu interesse nela ao longo dos anos.

Era uma cerimônia desinteressante aquela. Estavam excluindo da família uma mulher que já estava morta há quase 50 anos. Se ela estivesse presente atacando os parentes com umas maldições imperdoáveis, talvez Sirius conseguisse manter a concentração. Pelo menos não era o único... Andrômeda e Narcissa estavam claramente conversando mentalmente e Regulus tinha olhos tão baixos que Sirius desconfiava que estivesse dormindo. Só Bellatrix olhava para o altar com uma compenetração religiosa, muito ereta, os olhos piscando freneticamente na direção da tapeçaria.

O discurso do tio Cygnus era longo. A honra da família. A desgraça da família. Cedrella Black estava sendo postumamente castigada por ter se casado com Septimus Weasley. A honra da família, a desgraça da família. Os traidores do sangue. Sirius estava perto de fechar os olhos e cochilar como seu irmão. A honra, a desgraça, a traição. Blá. Blá. Blá. Já estavam em pé há mais de 2 horas e tio Cygnus não dava sinais de cansaço. Toujours Pur, ele disse. Toujour Pur, todos repetiram batendo a mão no peito como soldados romanos.

Sirius gostava do seu traje de gala. Sentia bonito, importante dentro dele. Mas se sentia bem ridículo berrando Toujours Pur com Memento Moris na cabeça. Como se permanecer puro fosse algo que valesse com que valesse a pena desperdiçar a vida. Poucas coisas amedrontavam mais Sirius do que ficar puro. Tinha um desejo que só os grifinórios entendem sujar-se de vida, mergulhar nela de cabeça e sair imundo. Impuro. Completamente maculado. Toujour Pur era um lema que apenas não aceitava, como não conseguia compreender.

O homem do fundo do altar parecia compreender bem o Toujour Pur. Sirius não o conhecia, mas sabia que o altar era só para membros diretos da família. Lá estavam seus pais, seus tios e aquele homem estranho. Era jovem, mas era muito sério. Sirius não gostou dele, talvez pela sua convicção ao dizer o lema de seus parentes, talvez por ele ficar bem em suas vestes de gala ou talvez por estar lado a lado com todos que Sirius renegava.

"Quem é aquele?", ele disse sussurrante, já que não podia falar com os pensamentos.

"Quem?", disse Narcissa, que fora pega de surpresa e deu uma olhada curiosa para os lados.

"Aquele...", Sirius apontou o estranho com nariz.

A boca de Narcissa formou um leve sorriso e seus olhos brilharam maldosamente. "Ah, aquele...". Ela cutucou a irmã com o cotovelo e repetiu a pergunta de Sirius numa entonação vagarosa. Andrômeda não pareceu muito a vontade com a pergunta e olhou severamente para a irmã mais jovem percebendo-lhe a maldade.

"Oh! Aquele...".

O garoto respirou fundo e buscou nas profundezas das suas entranhas a paciência que Narcissa requisitava. Sempre fora a prima que menos gostara (a terceira logo depois de sua mãe e seu irmão), mas tudo tinha piorado muito desde que ela entrara na puberdade e instalara em todas as suas palavras um estúpido tom libidinoso. Evidentemente ela achava isso sexy. E o mais intrigante para Sirius era que havia um bom número de rapazes que concordavam com a jovenzinha egocêntrica e não achariam a menor graça na imitação perfeita que ele fazia da prima dizendo: "Meu nome é Narcissa e eu não tenho cérebro".

O tal Lestrange mantinha seus puxados olhos espanhóis vivos e muito atentos a toda cerimônia. Sirius não poderia nunca simpatizar com alguém que achasse aquela situação ridícula minimamente interessante. Mesmo seu irmão, que era uma pessoa consideravelmente obtusa e desprezível, lutava bravamente para se manter acordado. Teria arrumado mais cem bons motivos para não gostar do visitante, mas sua mente hiperativa se distraiu de modo que as palavras de Cygnus Black penetraram nos seus ouvidos sem que ele pudesse evitar. Quando percebeu, já era todo atenções para o ritual.

"Cedrella Black nos traiu", Cygnus dizia em tom fatalista. Sua voz grave e dramática dava uma entonação verdadeira para a cerimônia que todos sabiam ser cuidadosamente ensaiada. "Cedrella Black se uniu ao pior tipo de gente: os traidores do sangue. Sim..." Os convidados reagiram com falsa surpresa e ele fez com a cabeça um severo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Ouso dizer que mesmo um trouxa seria preferível – embora jamais perdoável - já que um trouxa é uma criatura obtusa frágil, inconsciente da sua própria banalidade. Mas um traidor do sangue!", ele gritou a última frase e seu punho forte e moreno bateu no púlpito acordando os que cochilavam de olhos abertos.

"Morte aos traidores do sangue!", uma voz esganiçada bradou e Sirius sentiu um imenso nojo de reconhecer naquela mulher sua própria mãe. Todos os convidados ergueram seu punho fechado e repetiram as palavras de ódio. Sirius manteve suas mãos firmemente coladas no corpo, assim como Andrômeda (que ficou muito corada e Sirius sabia porque), mas ninguém deu atenção a essa pequena rebeldia.

Nenhum dos adolescentes sabia quem era Cedrella Black. Era um nome preso a uma tapeçaria que logo seria apagado e esquecido para sempre. Sirius sabia que ia esquecê-la também e envergonhou-se. Ele e os traidores do sangue deviam ser como amigos, parceiros, cúmplices e ele nem sabia qual era a história dessa mulher. Só sabia o que lhe contaram no mês anterior, que há muitos anos atrás ela havia casado com um Weasley.

Considerando que todos os Weasley subseqüentes ainda eram ruivos, Sirius acabou formando uma imagem ruiva da jovem Cedrella, escapando para casar. Sardenta (mas nenhum Black que conhecia tinha sardas) e sorridente. Uma verdadeira traidora do sangue. Sirius orgulhou-se dela e lamentou que fosse frívolo demais para lembrá-la mais do que algumas semanas.

"Toujours Pur!", berrou fervorosamente a voz desagradável da mãe de Sirius, mas dessa vez ele sorriu. O nome da mulher traidora fora apagado, os Black estavam salvos e puros e a cerimônia idiota estava terminada. Agora era chegada a parte que Sirius realmente apreciava nessas cerimônias: a festa.

* * *

_Memento Moris_: (Latim) Lembre-se que morrerás. 


	2. Adolescência

**2. Adolescência**

A festa tinha começado e Sirius não estava se divertindo e isso não tinha nem a vantagem de ser uma novidade. Como acontecia em festas de família desde que podia se lembrar, Sirius foi arrastado pela mão pela mãe, teve que cumprimentar todas as famílias importantes e para todos os presentes teve que abrir seu belo sorriso. Um grande sorriso cheio de dentes que só recebia elogios de todos. "Seu mais velho é tão bonito, Wal! Talvez pudéssemos conversar sobre unirmos nossas famílias um dia!", disse a jovem senhora Rookwood piscando um olho e batendo os dedos de leve na sua enorme barriga de 8 meses.

"Acho que sou muito jovem", disse Sirius pensando que o Sr. Rookwood tinha muito mais que 16 anos a mais que aquela jovem com aparência estúpida. Todos nas boas famílias sabiam que ela sequer tinha tido tempo de terminar seus estudos na Durmstang.

"Em 15 ou 16 anos estará na idade perfeita!", a Sra. Rookwood riu-se toda. Sirius realmente desejou (e se sentiu muito nobre por isso) que a pequena tivesse o marido que desejasse ter, mesmo sabendo que isso era improvável.

Sirius não se incomodava em ter que fazer uma boa figura aos convidados; Regulus e as meninas também o faziam. O que deixava Sirius furiosos como um bicho era ser o único a ser levado pela mãe. No começo com o carinho e o zelo que uma mãe cruel tem para com seu favorito. Agora só sobrara a força moderada, para lembrar o jovem que ele não voltaria a Hogwarts se não desse seu melhor para parecer o primogênito que deveria ser. "Se você não pode ser, finja", dizia-lhe seu pai com um sorriso esperto, como se estivesse repetindo um provérbio chinês.

Com a mãe distante Sirius podia começar a se divertir.

Kreatcher passou com uma bandeja de firewhisky e ele achou que isso era bom o bastante para começar. Era assim que a diversão sempre começava. O aniversário de 15 anos de Cissy, por exemplo, tinha sido ótimo. Muito divertido. Quando Kreatcher resmungou que não era educado pegar copos de todas as bandejas que passavam e Sirius não teve vontade de chutar o elfo, o garoto soube que estava começando a se divertir. Encostou-se numa parede perto do púlpito, onde podia ter uma boa visão do salão e ficou lá, esperando um elfo passar com uma bandeja e se divertindo.

Puxou Andrômeda para dançar e disse a ela que fazia isso como seu salvador. Andrômeda riu e disse que ele sabia muito bem que ela poderia salvar-se sozinha quando quisesse. Sirius pensou, girando com a prima favorita pelo salão, que talvez fosse com que Andrômeda o salvasse então. Então riu do seu próprio pensamento porque ia se salvar naquela noite, depois de beber todo firewhisky e cerveja amanteigada que pudesse. Ninguém se importava em ver um garoto de 16 anos beber como um velho alcoólatra, contanto que ele ficasse incógnito.

E ele teria ficado invisível se não tivesse parado de girar Andrômeda pelos ares no ângulo perfeito para ver Bellatrix conversando com seu noivo. Andrômeda disse algo que ele não conseguiu captar. Por um minuto completo ele ficou parado com a prima querida nos arredores da área de dança. Só olhando. Andrômeda desistiu de falar e só ficou com um dos braços no ombro de Sirius como se eles fossem voltar a dançar a qualquer instante.

"Não faça nada idiota", Sirius finalmente ouviu as palavras ameaçadoras da prima e quando olhou para ela seus olhos mostravam cuidado e carinho. Andrômeda era uma garota legal, ele pensou detendo-se por um pouco mais na companhia dela. O que não podia fazer era deixar de olhar a prima. A outra. Aquela.

Conversavam distantes e civilizados, ele com um copo de vinho sendo sacudido displicentemente enquanto falava. O vinho balançava e rodopiava dentro do bojo gordo da taça, ameaçava cair e não caia. As mãos de Bellatrix se mexiam pouco enquanto ela falava, em movimentos suaves e lentos. Falsa, Sirius pensou rangendo os dentes e sentindo a mão de Andrômeda pressionando seu ombro. O homem disse alguma coisa, sua cabeça pendeu minimamente para o lado, seus olhos se fecharam quando ele sorriu longa e discretamente. Não uma risada, um sorriso. Bellatrix abaixou o queixo, mas mãos os olhos e riu. Não apenas um sorriso, mas uma risada aberta e completa. Ela levou uma das mãos vagarosamente ao rosto, fingindo querer esconder seu riso. "Estão só conversando", a prima preferida disse. Conversando uma ova. Sirius sabia bem o que era aquilo. Era uma estúpida, antiquada e muito descarada dança do acasalamento, acontecendo bem na sua frente. Vagabunda.

Numa outra época ele nunca daria outro nome ao seu sentimento por Bellatrix que não fosse ódio. Naquele dia era um sentimento sem nome. E era dos grandes. Sirius se curvava a ele fácil, uma palmeira jovem quase encostando no chão e voltando. Uma coisa grande assim não carecia de nomes.

Rudolphus sentiu uma mão pesada no seu ombro.

"Ei! Fui apresentado a todo mundo aqui menos a você! Justo o noivo da minha prima!", ele disse aborrecido pelo homem ser mais alto que ele uns bons 10 centímetros.

"Rudolphus Lestrange", o homem disse muito seriamente.

"Sirius Black".

"Sim, eu sei", ele assentiu sem sorrir, "Ouvi falar de você".

"Muito bem eu a-pos-to", Sirius estava orgulhoso do próprio autocontrole. "Esse vestido não fica simplesmente incrível na minha priminha?". O outro concordou polidamente. Bellatrix olhava para o primo fixamente com uma estranha expressão de tranqüilidade. Sirius não gostava daquele rosto cínico. "Te garanto que ela fica tão bem sem ele quanto fica com", ele disse e viu com satisfação os olhos da prima ficarem minúsculos e seu rosto corar violentamente. Seu noivo talvez achasse que fosse rubor de donzela. Sirius sabia o que era. Aquele sentimento bem grande sem nome.

"Imagino que fique muito bem com as roupas que usa normalmente", disse Rudolphus e a expressão permanentemente controlada daquele homem o irritava horrivelmente. Havia naquela voz educada a sutileza irônica com que se trata os bêbados. Sirius não percebeu.

"Fica", o garoto disse malicioso. Sirius apanhou a taça de vinho das mãos de Lestrange sem esperar resposta de um pequeno gesto que pedia permissão. Bebeu tudo num gole só, elogiou a safra e perguntou se o noivo de Bellatrix era muito fã de vinhos. Ele respondeu qualquer coisa da mesma forma inacessível de sempre, fazendo Sirius desistir dele. Agora era tudo com Bellatrix.

"Bella é muito fã de vinhos", ele garantiu. "De vinhos, de firewhisky, cerveja amanteigada e todas essas coisas..."

"Você bebeu demais, Sirius" Bellatrix soou fria e o primo observou que seu rosto tinha perdido todo o rubor.

"Foi bom a gente ter entrado nesse assunto de bebida!", disse e deu um tapinha animado nas costas de Rudolphus. Foi a única vez que o homem pareceu estar vivo: suas maças do rosto se tornaram muito vermelhas e ele soltou o ar mais devagar pelo nariz; passou num instante e Sirius desconsiderou achando que aquele tal Lestrange era um tremendo covarde. O que Sirius não sabia - e como alguém poderia supor? - é que aquele pequeno tapinha lhe custou uma temporada de 13 anos em Azkaban. Rudolphus Lestrange era um homem de boa memória e ótimas estratégias. "Quando Bellatrix bebe", Sirius riu, "Vira uma verdadeira dançarina persa...". Isso foi especialmente ofensivo, ele sabia.

Bellatrix falou muito baixo sem separar os dentes:

"Sirius...".

"Lestrange, vou te contar da última vez em que bebemos juntos...".

Rudolphus não soube o final da história porque Sirius não pode continuar falando. Sua prioridade mudou de envergonhar a prima para conter uma hemorragia nasal em um átimo de segundo: o tempo que ele demorou em recobrar a noção de si após o soco que Bellatrix desferiu contra seu nariz. Um soco só, porém dolorosamente preciso. Uma quantidade assustadora de sangue da cor das bandeiras penduradas no teto manchava a boca e o queixo de Sirius, que olhava estupefato para a prima.

Estava um pouco tonto. Kreatcher e outros três elfos o empurraram para fora do salão na velocidade da luz, desesperados por evitar um escândalo ainda maior. Alguns convidados olhavam horrorizados, outros riam divertindo-se muito mais do que imaginavam que poderiam numa festa Black. Sirius ainda viu Andrômeda tentar ir atrás dele e ser impedida por Druella. Estava doendo.


	3. Maturidade

**3. Maturidade**

"Sirius", ela disse prendendo os cabelos numa trança lateral, vagamente surpresa, "Não achei que ainda te veria esta noite".

"Só porque você tirou metade do sangue do meu corpo?", Sirius grunhiu cínico, "Não sou rancoroso, você sabe".

Terminada a trança, encostou os quadris na penteadeira de modo que se podia ver no espelho suas costas nuas no decote da camisola. "Você tentou me envergonhar na frente do meu noivo...", ela deu de ombros com um sorriso vago e um olhar divertido.

"Você vai mesmo se casar com aquele palhaço?", e toda a incredulidade e pasmo do mundo estavam naquele rosto.

"Vou", ela afirmou com a voz segura, o olhar e o aceno firme de cabeça. Fez parecer ao primo que ele tinha feito uma pergunta tão estúpida como "Vai amanhecer amanhã?". Sirius sentiu o estômago rugir e desejou não ter bebido tanto.

"Por que?.

O olhar genuinamente surpreso e quase piedoso de Bellatrix encheu o jovem de uma raiva fria. Ele teria levantado e saído, ultrajado, mas não ousaria levantar. Alguma coisa grande e violenta revirava dentro do estômago de Sirius ameaçando sair a qualquer minuto.

"Estou na idade de casar, Lestrange é um bom partido: puro sangue e rico!", ela disse com simplicidade e riu. Não podia ser que ela estivesse tão bem humorada. Não podia ser que não notasse o enjôo de Sirius. Não podia ser que fosse tão incrivelmente cínica. Era impossível.

"Por que?", havia um quê de obsessão no olhar de Sirius. Ele prosseguiu, falando pausadamente. "Eu sou tão rico e puro-sangue quanto ele, um bom partido", disse apontando psicóticamente para si mesmo. "E você não está se casando comigo".

"Sirius!", ela gargalhou e seus olhos se abriram muito, as sobrancelhas finas arqueadíssimas em expressão de compreensão. Sirius conhecia aquela risada. Conhecia aquele cinismo. A criatura dentro do seu estômago tinha raiva e queria sair para demonstrá-la. Não podia ser que ela fosse tão cínica. Observando sua cabeça jogada para trás numa longa risada ele soube que ela mentiria. "Você tem 16 anos! Não pode casar!".

O monstro estomacal se calou e o mundo ficou todo em silêncio. Bellatrix não gargalhava mais, apenas ria enquanto o olhava compreensiva como uma professora de primário. Ela não podia ser tão cínica. E ela era. O mundo estava completamente silencioso e óbvio, Sirius ficou se perguntando como ele não viu Bellatrix daquela forma antes. Sua voz soou cortante:

"Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso para me enganar".

Viu o sorriso desaparecer dos lábios da prima e isso lhe deu uma satisfação momentânea, uma espécie de alívio. Ela rodou os olhos pelas paredes do quarto e então se virou de costas para Sirius. Olhou a distância para a janela, antes de tocar o vidro com a ponta dos dedos. Dava para ouvir a respiração ligeiramente asmática da moça e dava para imaginar ela embaçando o vidro.

"Fez alguma coisa diferente na moto?", ela perguntou sem olhar para trás.

"Pintei...", Sirius disse se lembrando devagar da moto que estacionara no meio do jardim. "E escrevi o lema da família nela". Bellatrix voltou-se para o primo novamente, quase alegre, mas muito antes que ela pudesse falar, ele disse no tom mais desafiador que pode: "Memento Moris".

O rosto da moça se fechou completamente. Até mesmo suas sobrancelhas altas e muito separadas formaram uma ruga no meio da testa. "Este é um lema ultrapassado", disse severamente.

"Combina com meu estilo oldschool, hã?", ele disse sentindo-se finalmente descontraído. Ela não podia ser tão cínica e era. Era confortante como conversar com uma desconhecida.

Bellatrix deu alguns passos confusos e seu rosto se moldou na mais genuína expressão de angústia. "Você se orgulha de levar na moto que eu dei a você o lema de um maldito traidor do nosso sangue!", a cada palavra Bellatrix passava de desorientada a agressiva e seus olhos crispavam diante da total impossibilidade de compreender o primo.

Sirius ficou em pé na frente da prima.

"Isso porque talvez eu seja um maldito traidor do sangue".

Bellatrix olhou para as mãos do primo nos seus ombros e seu rosto se contorceu numa careta de asco e pavor, como se tivesse escutado a maior das heresias e agora, só esperasse a vingança de algum deus. No segundo seguinte os primos trocaram um longo olhar de decepção mútua. Sirius apertou os lábios em alguma coisa que parecia um sorriso, se você olhasse se longe. "E é por isso que você vai se casar com ele e não comigo", disse amargamente descobrindo ele mesmo aquela verdade que contrariava todos os planos da primeira infância. Bella assentiu solenemente tendo, talvez, os mesmo pensamentos sombrios na cabeça.

Sirius se afastou da prima, dos seus braços magros e suas costas de cetim. Afastou-se da prima de uma maneira que ele mesmo considerou bastante poética e nunca ousou contar a ninguém. Ouvi-a dar alguns passos na direção contrária. Sirius chegou perto da janela embaçada e viu lá embaixo sua moto, que o olhava convidativa como uma amante. Ele sorriu e colocou todo ar que pode dentro dos pulmões.

Quando Bellatrix tinha assimilado o suficiente para voltar a encarar o primo, ela o encontrou com uma enorme mochila de viagem nas costas e a janela aberta. Abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes antes de perguntar. "O que é isso, Sirius?".

"Plano B", ele mentiu que aquele plano não vinha sendo arquitetado desde que soubera da festa (o dia perfeito, o plano perfeito). Queria que ela sentisse a culpa daquela fuga por muito tempo e sabia que ela sentira. Bellatrix era uma pessoa capaz de guardar uma mágoa por muito tempo e Sirius, como uma amante descartada, queria que ela sofresse.

"Seu lugar é aqui!", Bellatrix disse afoita quando correu para segurar-lhe o braço. "Você ainda pode se juntar a nós...", ela disse urgente, vendo o primo chamar a moto para perto da janela. Como ele não demonstrasse ouvi-la, sua voz tomou um tom agudo, um grito contido. "Essa traição é um erro!".

"A parte mais engraçada" ele disse sentando no parapeito, com um medo profundo de desistir de tudo, "É que você se refere com tanto fervor a traição do sangue e não a traição de nós."

"Isso porque ambos podem sobreviver ao meu casamento com Lestrange, ao seu com qualquer outra. Poderíamos sobreviver juntos", ela disse, referindo-se a pouca credibilidade que dava a instituição do matrimônio. "Mas você certamente não sobreviverá à traição do sangue!", ela disse fria como um carrasco, embora seus olhos se mexessem furiosamente nas órbitas. "Entende isso, Sirius? Você vai morrer por causa dessa escolha estúpida que está fazendo agora".

"Morrer é o resultado final de todas as escolhas, não é?", ele disse mais frio que o vento úmido que entrava pela janela. Memento moris, ele pensou solenemente, mas não disse respeitando a prima como se respeita a memória de uma pessoa morta. Bellatrix soltou o braço do primo, que se ajeitou para pular na moto.

"Algumas escolhas são mais mortais que outras", ela disse.


	4. Velhice

**4. Velhice.**

Quando Sirius se afastou de Grimmauld Place experimentou a solidão opaca que só os homens verdadeiramente livres conhecem, além do frio cortante da madrugada nos ossos. Até o frio era diferente das madrugadas com os Marotos. Era um frio para se sentir sozinho.

Intentando fugir daquelas adoráveis sensações novas e que se apegavam nele como se fosse ficar assim para sempre, Sirius fez uma parada em um bar imundo de trouxas. Tomado por um sentimento muito nobre em relação a si mesmo, ergueu um copo em honra a mulher apagada da família naquela noite.

O álcool lhe desceu amargo.

Simplesmente não conseguia lembrar do nome dela.


End file.
